halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- RPing Rama 'Setum: Greetings High Councilor. What may I do for you? Rama 'Setum Rama: Very well then, we shall set course immediately. If I may ask, what is the High Councilor doing on Zalcronia? Rama 'Setum Rama: Non at all, we were not engaged in anything important. I always knew we were going to have problems the the Zalcrans one day. Helmsman, set a course for Zalcronia! Rama 'Setum Rama (hailing the Sangheili base): This is the Fist of Sanghelios. I hear you have requested our assistance. What do you need. Rama 'Setum Rama: What may I do to help. You have thousands of warriors to assist you, protecting the archaeological team should not be too difficult unless the Zalcrans are now carrying Brute shots. Rama 'Setum Rama: It is done, High Councilor. Anything else? My ship masters are now very trigger happy, and would gladly give a few Brute ships some "breathing holes" to air out that Brute stench. Rama 'Setum Rama: (Returning from battle) I must say Councilor, there is nothing more satisfying then watching Brutes being sucked into the vacuum of space. There Fleet Master must have been fairly for a Brute, not that that is saying anything. He had no chance of winning, but hestill did not resort to the typical Brute tactics of charging in and firing on my ship. Aslong as the Brutes keep producing warriors like him, I fear we may continue fighting a never-ending war with them. I do not know how many we have killed, but they still fight a losing war. But enough of this. How goes the exploration teams research? Rama 'Setum Rama: Wretched beasts. We should send in a few Ascetic Squads to wipe the Zalcrons in the area out. Speaking of which, I believe that I should make the request on my brothers behalf to join the Ascetics. Cele is of noble blood, being from our family, and I will personally vouch for his effectiveness in combat. Rama 'Setum Rama: Maydor! Greetings, I did not know you were in the system. I would like to put in a request, as well as an endorsment, for my brother, Cele 'Setum, to join your Ascetic Corps. His is a skilled warrior with both the Energy Blade and Plasma Rifle, and is a very dedicated worker. You will not be disappointed if you accept him. Rama 'Setum Rama: (30 min later)High Councilor, Commander, greetings. This is my younger brother, Cele 'Setum. Cele: (Bows) Greeting High Councilor, Greeting Commander Maydor. Cele: (confidently) Yes, I do believe I could become one of them Commander. Rama: I must say, the boy is good. He already has already killed three Jiralhanae Chieftains, and you must admit, becoming an Ultra at his age is somewhat impressive. Rama: Indeed. I sometimes wonder how he gets any recruits at all with his high standards. I remember how I was once offered a position with the Ascetics prior to the Schism, but I turned them down. I never really enjoyed their tactics that much. (Chuckles). Ah well Cele, you can't win all your battles. Head back to the ship, I don't want the Brutes to catch us by surprise. Cele: Yes brother. Good day High Councilor. Rama: What is is, High Councilor? Rama: I won't tell another living thing, but what could possibly be so urgent? Do we not have Special Ops warriors for these missions? Do not get me wrong, I will gladly do this, but.... Rama: No, no. I'm sure your brother has more urgent missions for his Ascetics. My personal guards are as good as good as any of them. (As if to prove my point, one of my two guards starts to wrestle one of the Ascetics and tosses him to the ground.) I rest my case. I trust those two with my life, and they will keep any secret I give them. Rama: (5 min. later) We are ready to go, Councilor. May I ask where we are going? Rama: Do you mind if I ask what is so important about this...(I pause as the guard in the turret fires at a Zalcron) mission? These beasts are everywhere on this planet. Rama: Of course I will. Have the Expedition Team been able to discern anything else about their meaning from these new charts? Rama: Very well, let us continue then. Do you think the Specter will fit into the lift, or must we walk? Rama: (stepping into gravity lift) So, how is Draken. I hear that hear he was recently accepted into the Ascetics. He is a fairly good fighter for one his age. Rama: I suppose that would help. You know, I think I have just thought of a new sport. Hunting Zalcrans. Every Sangheili who wants to prove himself could descend on the planet and hunt the beasts. It would help thin out their population, as well as provide a last line of defense against the Brutes on this planet. Rama: I suppose. Still, maybe put a regulation on the hunting, and we would have ourselves a new, very entertaining, sport. Rama: When we get back to the surface, remind me to have a talk with the Ascetics guarding the door. Allowing Zalcrans into the facility. Where they already here, or have the Ascetics just not been paying attention. Rama: Ah. We should fix that. Rama: These things actually speak now! When did this happen!? (rhetorical question) Rama: Interesting. I had thought that Zalcran-Sangheili hybrids were only legend until a few months ago, and now one is here before me. Good to see that it is on our side. They seem to take the best of both our species. Rama: You are welcome, but that was no complement. That was a fact. The Zalcrans are some of the oddest creatures alive. The fact that they can successfully mate with three different species is intriguing. Tell me, do you have a name? Rama: Sorry Councilor. (Resumes fighting). I must apologize, Zaliet. We have never met, and I thought that the Military Prophets would never even think of releasing you from their "care". Then again, (looks at High Councilor) when you're High Councilor, the Prophets don't really have that much say in the matter. Rama: Ah yes, I remember now. (Slashes two Zalcrans in half at the same time) I would like to point out that I was on your side. Rama: Were you talking to them or to me? Because if you were talking to me, then it is true. I did support you. Sort of. Passively. I was helping in my head. Rama: Then ignore what I just said. I did vote in your favor. Rama: Gladly. (Walks up and activates terminal). Rama: Indeed. Some of these look familiar, but I cannot quite recall where I have seen them. Rama: What is it, High Councilor? Rama: (smiling) Good, I've wanted to kill him for years now. Have they begun an invasion yet? All of the Zalcrans have made me long for some Brutes to rip to shreds... Am I beginning to sound too much like Maydor? Rama: (To guards) Don't struggle! (To Maydor) Maydor, don't do this. Let us go. Rama: What are you all talking about. What will these engravings do? Rama: Turn back time... Maydor, this is not something you want to do! Messing with time could alter the entire time line. The Brutes might win the Great Schism, and we would ALL be dead. Is that really worth undoing your grief. And before you start ranting about how I don't know what it is like, remember that I have lost ALL of my family except Cele to the Brutes or humans. Do not think that the idea of bringing back my father, sister, mother, or brother are not tempting, but it could change the entire course of history. Don't do this. Rama: (Instantly breaks free of Ascetics grip and stabs him through the gut. I activate my com and shout) Cele. Have a Phantom ready and waiting outside the facility. I want it loaded with Zealots. Banshees too.(I grab Baracuss and with Zaliet's help, we escape onto the lift. My guards hop on the lift at the last second before Maydor can kill them both) Damn it! High Councilor, with all due respect, your brother is insane. Rama: Zaliet, when my hearts come out of my feet, remind me to thank you. (Coughs) Cele! Never mind what I said. Send down a full assault team with support, and yes, I still want the Zealots. All of them. Rama's Guard: Is anybody on it? (They both grabbed onto the same ledge Zaliet grabbed) Rama: You say Maydor can't be beat, but I saw you do it once. With our help, maybe you can it again. Besides, even Maydor can't survive Plasma Bombardment, which I guarantee Cele will resort to if I am killed. Rama: There has to be some way of stopping them short of changing history. Your brother can not be completely unstoppable. You can't tell me you didn't design some sort of failsafe device in the Energy Reverter. If we can destroy are damage that, we should be able to overload the plasma reflector. Rama: About 2 minutes. My guards can handle the Ascetics, so Maydor is our biggest problem. If we survive this Councilor, remind me to work on disbanding the Ascetics. No group should have more loyalty towards their commanders than they have towards their leaders. Rama: And how do you propose we escape, High Councilor? A phantom cannot fit down here, and I forgot my jetpack. (pauses, listening to com) Cele, it doesn't look like we have a way out of here. Send word to the rest of the Armada. Tell them what has happened here. Maydor must be stopped. (pauses again, only hears static) Cele? Damn! I lost his signal. He's almost here, Councilor, Zaliet, it's been an honor to fight beside you. Rama: Umm, anybody mind explaining what just happened. Maydor, please tell me WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!! You have just killed the warriors under your command, and now you plan on fighting us alone. I guess that gives us slightly better chances, but still, this is making no sense. Rama: Maydor, Zaliet, you've lost me. I can understand Maydor never forgiving Baracuss and then trying to turn back time to save his mother and sister, but now I am completely lost. Rama: Oh, that part I get, it's the other part that's losing me, the part about why he is up here and not down there, and I think that only Maydor can explain that one. Or has he just gone completely insane and now just wants to kill us? I can also believe that. Rama: As much as I want to help, I don't think their is much we can do here, Councilor, nor do I think that Zaliet would appreciate us getting in his way. Rama: (Leading onto Maydor's arm, freeing him) Forget the swords, he has the plasma reflector. Hit him if you're going to help. Rama: (Zaliet leaps off of me and back onto Maydor. I hurl myself at one of his knees) Maydor, what do you think your mother would say if she knew you were willing to destroy our civilization just to save her life. Would she really want that? Rama: BARACUSS!!! Maydor, if your going to kill me, your going to have to do a lot better than... (I get cut off as several Zealots with jetpacks fly down and start firing on Maydor) Rama: (Stabs injured Zealot, putting him out of his misery) I was saying that if you want to kill me, you'll have to do better that that! (Hurls self at Maydor, shoving both off platform) Rama: (Pained) Do you think that the Plasma Grenades I stuck on you might speed our to a more fatal velocity? (Maydor looks down and sees three glowing plasma grenades stuck to his chest just before they explode) Rama: (Awe and disbelief) Impossible. The Peace Keeper himself. I understand what they mean about how he makes a warrior feel invincible. Maydor, you will not win! Rama: (still awe) It's true then. all the legends are really true stories. I knew it. There were too many accounts for you to just be a legend... Thank you, Peace Keeper. Rama: Draken... Draken? (looks at Peace Keeper/Draken) You're Draken Antairious, son of Baracuss Antairious.... You know, this actually makes sense. I don't know how, but somehow, it does. Rama: A wonderful future for yourself at what cost, Maydor? It could destroy your people. Your mother might be saved from the Brutes before the Schism, only to be killed during it. It is not worth it Maydor. The only future we can guarantee, or come as close to guaranteeing as we possibly can, is the one this Draken comes from. It cannot be a bad one, for we must have technology for Time Travel, seeing as he is standing here. I have reconciled myself with that it is best to ignore your loses, and think of your people, the men you command. You may not speak with the average citizen very often, but they consider you a hero. Don't destroy that. You have lost your mother, but gained billions who idolize you. Don't take that idol from them. They don't deserve it. Rama: (preparing tp leap aside) So tell me, have you some technology on you that can take down his plasma reflector or energy reverter? That would be quite nice. Or is that just too easy. Rama: Wow! I have no idea what that is, but whatever it is, I like it. Rama: (Leaps and knocks Draken out of the way just in time) I don't know why, but it seems like every time we hit him, he get stronger. At this rate, the only way we con kill him is by dropping him into lava, or ejecting him into space, and even then I'm not sure he would be killed. Rama: Nice. Might I ask how you did that though? I thought that all plasma was ineffective against his armor, and your sword appears to be the same as mine. Rama: Maydor... You may have lost your mother, but think of the rest of your family. Baracuss, Delna, and Draken (the younger one). You still have so much family. Do not allow this event to overly depress you. Always look towards the future with hope, and fight for a better future. Do not linger on this incident. Cele: (Over com) Rama. Come in Rama, it's Cele. Rama:(Into com) Cele, how did you get here so.. Never mind, get a Phantom down here to pick us up NOW! Rama: Where did.. Maydor, come on! Cele: (on Phantom) What, you want to.. Rama: If he will come, then yes, I do want to bring him. Rama: (opens mouth and to protest, then shuts it and nods) See you on Chaos, brother. (Steps onto Phantom and nods once more). Cele: But... Rama: This is his decision, Cele. Roleplaying I already know. Crimson Dagger sent me the finding reports exactly twenty minutes ago. I also don't feel comfortable having Rama guarding these, he knows nothing of them. Baracuss: He is a councilor Zamra. A newly elect... Zamra (Interupting): I don't care if he was the Imperial Admiral, Baracuss! Besides the data files from the Star Charts are not on the Nightly Moonlight I have moved them to a highly secured facility that no being not even the High Councilors know about. (You can see that Zamra has anger in is eyes) (You see that Zamra tries to control his temper) Zamra: What I'm doing is trying to keep this information safe!!! We know very little about the Star Chart, all we have are theories on their purpose! I will do anything to make sure their information is protected. Sigh... even if that meant sacrificing my life. (Zamra shakes his head and turns around, you almost miss what he whispers to himself) Zamra: Perhaps he was right, I should have kept this a secret. Forgive me, father. (With that said, Zamra walks away and the screen snaps off) (The screen winks on to revielle Zamra sitting in his command chair) Zamra:What do you mean their not Star Charts. Zamra: Explain! Zamra: What do you believe its purpose is? Zamra: Maydor! By the gods! What is going on? Zamra: What in the name of the Forerunners are you talking about, Maydor! Where is Baracuss? Hey Wanna RP? What do you mean "Come out?" Go out with you? T.M.I. DUDE. No. And I think you mean jealous. Hmm? No not yet, still single. What's that supposed to mean? What?! Zamra's single too. No, no I haven't. I'm not really a "popular kid" in school. Whatever, I'll probably have one in the future. You've been dating for 11 months? Is it true? I have my sources.... Wow, that's a long time. And I think you mean months? Don't you mean correcting? With two r's. Baracuss you're 16! There will be other girls you'll meet and date. Trust me, you'll know when That one special someone comes along. If you say so. Alright then. Zamra's on right now. I just told him you want him to reply. Prophet Uasp: I have the prophet and I'm returning to Zalcrania. Uasp: What is it and how did it penertrate my energy shields on my ship and how did it do it when I'm in slipspace only a couple of minutes from re-entering normal space? Uasp: My cameras show that they are Brutes fighting some of my Spec Op elites. Uasp: I thought my bridge crew killed you after you seriously injured me you traitor and unhand Baracuss! Uasp: I am an Honor Guard Ultra. Unhand Baracuss or else!!! Uasp: I will kill you, insignificant trash. Now where are you hiding? Uasp: Your using the artifacts found on this planet to do this stuff. Now show yourself. Uasp: (I recover from the attack and draw my swords) Bringing back your mother won't change a thing. (I stay my ground) Uasp: Actually, (I dodge the attack and attack from behind) I guessed. (I parry your blow) Uasp: ( I charged, swung with one sword cutting your right manibles and the other sword slices your knee) I am more of a challenge than you think. Ah come on man, thats bull. No, its that my character is not a weakling and I barely hit him. Fine then, who knew my character was a weakling. Uasp: (Something picks me up, heals my wounds then teleports me where Maydor went) Uasp: (I see Maydor on a cliff, seeming that he's watching a battle) Turn Maydor. Uasp: (I use my Type-29 Handgun and shoot the holopad, destroying it) Uasp: (I throw my Honor Guard Pike, impaling him but not stopping him then a slash at him with my energy swords) This time I'll be the victor.